realucfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix the Cat
Felix the Cat is our top hitman and he is as heroic as the rest of us lel. Bio Felix the Cat is calm, cool, and collected. He's so calm, cool, and collected in fact that he screams and shouts and throws temper tantrums whenever Garfield corrects him on something! He's sooooooooooooo cool! Also he is a proud and devoted Christian, he believes everything is in the name of God, and that's why he fights, so he can rid the world of the inferior ones such as gays trannies and asians, seriously fuck asians, they don't deserve to live, they're demons you know, and the RUC will cause a genocide to wipe that putrid race off the face of the earth. Anyways, his Christianity is so strong in fact that he preaches everyday and threatens to kill people if they don't convert to Christianity! He tolerates the Noid though for being Buddhist because he practices Buddhism the right way, which is worshipping our lord and savior Jesus Christ, that's the only kind of Buddhism acceptable. Oh and he loves lemon tea, he will even lead massacres in order to get some of the stuff. Heroism He lead armies to murder and kill tons of terrorists and demons from a random villain (there was no evidence that they were terrorists and demons, but the RUC is always right so don't criticize us for that). Isn't he heroic! He also murders demon children and babies! Remember! Murder, rape, and arson are okay as long as they're heroic! Alternatively Felix the Cat is the "top hitman" for the RUC. Despite this title, he's actually done a terrible job at attempting to assassinate Steve, Ambush Bug, Mike, and pretty much everyone else. He is known to take credit for anyone's death that he himself has not caused, directly or indirectly. History The RUC wiki claims he was born in North Korea and was rescued by some Japanese Assassin who trained him afterwards. He joined the RUC after killing RUC "traitor" Ernist P. Worrell. In reality though, he was just believing stereotypes about Koreans eating cats which fueled his hate for Koreans and all Asians by extension. He was raised by his adoptive parent (or owner), some random Japanese guy. Being a cat, he's kind of a jerk to his owner, telling him to feed him even though his food bowl's practically overflowing with food, scratching and ruining his drapes, destroying more than 6 of his expensive computers, and he doesn't use the litterbox. He also once went to some obscure college where he was roommates with Garfield the Cat. One day, Felix had enough of his owner not feeding him (even though his owner already filled the entire room with cat food trying to fill up his bowl) and killed him in his sleep using his kitchen knife. Felix then ran off into the city to avoid being caught. In the city, Popeye was taking a walk and accidentally bumped into Ernist P. Worrell. Ernist apoligized, but Popeye was in rage and screamed at him, calling him a traitor and a nazi demon (to Ernist's confusion). Felix saw this happen, and was enraged as well, and came and stabbed Ernist through the head with the kitchen knife, killing him. Popeye recruited and housed him in the Klan afterwards. Bio The RUC claims that Felix is "calm, cool, and collected," and often tries to re-iterate that "fact." He knows a bunch of assassination techniques or some shit and he's very skilled. In actuality though, Felix is loud, overly prideful, bigoted, and obnoxious. He's not as skilled as claimed, since all of his assassination attempts involve him screaming very loudly that he's going to kill someone, giving them the cue to dodge. That doesn't mean he's not always successful though, it's just very unlikely that he succeeds due to his tendency to scream while attempting to kill somebody. (At times he even takes credit for deaths caused by things other than himself). He is also a "proud" Christian, even though he's never read the bible and just swings it around telling people they're going to go to hell... even actual devoted Christians who mind their own business. He's killed a couple Christians on the grounds of "they weren't true Christians." He also LOVES lemon tea, and would literally kill for it. He would even lead massacre of cities where he couldn't afford lemon tea at. He also has 9 lives, one of which was lost when he got hit by a train. (They accused Ambush Bug of hitting him with it). He probably also owns a tank. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Autism Category:Main Four